Dame un beso
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette quiere que Adrien le dé un beso y más aún si han estado saliendo por meses y todavía no se han dado uno. Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?


Marinette no quería sonar como una pervertida ni ansiosa, pero quería que Adrien la besara. Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba y soñaba con todas las noches con ese suceso.

Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Se preguntaba inútilmente en su mente porque no tenía el valor de preguntárselo directamente. Pensó que era porque ella era muy tímida cerca de Adrien, algo que a pesar del tiempo juntos no pudo hacer desaparecer por completo.

Pero no era eso. Porque ni siendo Ladybug, Chat Noir la besaba y no importaba si lo acorralaba contra la pared o lo atrajera con su yo-yo y se quedaran a centímetros de su rostro.

¡No se besaban!

Ni un beso, ni un roce, ni nada.

Y eso que había oportunidades, hasta había momentos tan mágicos como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja y siempre Adrien terminaba de hacerla estallar como si no se diera cuenta que estaban a punto de besarse.

Pero algo era seguro, Ella... ¡No lo iba a besar!

Él tenía que ser. Ella no. Él.

No obstante cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con Adrien y él ni siquiera hacia el inútil intento de besarla. A Marinette se le inundaba en su mente pensamientos deprimentes como que ya no le gustaba a él y porque es tan amable no puede decírselo para que no se rompa su corazón.

Aunque al final siempre terminaba negando con la cabeza, ya que era imposible, no quería ser engreída, pero Adrien se encargaba de decirle cuanto la amaba todo el tiempo, con acciones o con palabras. ¡Eso sí! con besos, no.

Pero, ¿Por qué no?

No tenía mal aliento. Hasta se había pasado todo el día consumiendo pastillas de menta, por las dudas de que fuera eso. Se había pintado los labios con un lápiz labial sabor a fresa.

No sabía que más hacer para que Adrien la encuentre irresistible para que la bese. Lo miro mientras caminaban, quien este dirigía la mirada al frente sin dirigirla a ella. Y principalmente a sus labios.

¿Es que acaso tenía que intentar una táctica tan ruin de decirle que le había entrado en el ojo y que se fije por ella?

Exhalo un suspiro.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Pregunto Adrien, quien iba caminando a su lado.

Ella negó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cabizbaja.

— Te pasa algo. Sabes no eres buena ocultándolo, dime, quizás pueda ayudarte —Repuso esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Marinette lo miro y a los segundos de desviar la mirada. Como suspirando de nuevo. Pregunto en voz baja: ¿Por qué no me besas?

Ante lo escuchado, Adrien carraspeo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no me besas? —Cuestiono más fuerte con las mejillas hirviendo por la vergüenza— Hace meses que estamos saliendo y no nos hemos besado.

Él trago saliva, visiblemente nervioso. Se llevó la mano en su cabello y pregunto también con un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas: ¿Quieres que te bese?

Ella asintió con una mirada determinante.

— Está bien —Dijo y con eso. Empezó a acercarse a una Marinette con los ojos cerrado temblando con evidentes nervios por la evidente espera.

Sin embargo sus labios nunca rozaron otros labios. Ella abrió los ojos y miro a Adrien mirando un costado muy rojo y con la mano puesta en la nuca, rascándose nervioso. A un metro de distancia de ella.

— ¿N-no nos íbamos a besar? —Cuestiono Marinette con visible desilusión mientras tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por realizar tal pregunta. Adrien la miro con esos ojos verdes tan bellos haciéndolo sonrojar de una tonalidad más fuerte y respondió: Porque estoy tan enamorado de ti, que ni siquiera puedo besarte.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo siempre he soñado con esto Marinette, quiero besarte, pero no puedo, me pongo tan nervioso que ni siquiera sé que estoy a punto de hacer, me paralizo, mi corazón late tan fuerte que temo que lo escuches, cuando eres Ladybug es mucho peor. Mi cabeza no funciona correctamente, y-yo lo siento, sé que seguramente estas decepcionada de tener un novio patético como yo...

— No, no claro que no —Negó furtivamente sintiéndose muy avergonzada— E-es muy dulce, e-res muy dulce, y-yo, yo no sabía, yo esperare.

— Diciendo eso parece que eres el hombre en la relación —Dijo riéndose, Marinette en cambio se sonrojo y se quedó muda.

A ese repentinamente silencio. Adrien tomo la mano de Marinette. Coloreándola al tal punto que su cara estaba de un bordo.

— Al menos puedo hacer esto —Le dijo.

Y mientras seguían caminando tomados de la mano, Marinette iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario porque, en realidad, estar con Adrien ya era suficiente y no necesitaba un beso como prueba de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unos meses después.**

Marinette estaba agotada, física como mentalmente, tenía ojeras que lo demuestren y un sueño como constante. Todo por su novio y no fue precisamente porque estaban estudiando o jugando videojuegos toda la noche.

Hasta por la culpa de él, tuvo que tomar una bufanda a pesar de que estén a pleno verano. Porque no pudo cubrir con maquillaje los chupones que le había hecho anoche sino quería llegar más tarde de lo que había hecho.

Alya que la había visto entrar en un aspecto más que lamentable. No pudo evitar reírse porque sabía quién era el causante. Y más si este llegaba detrás de ella en las mismas condiciones

— ¿De verdad es el mismo que te dijo que estaba tan enamorado de ti, que ni siquiera puede besarte? —Le pregunto en un susurro cuando ella se sentó al lado suyo.

Ella asintió. Sintiendo como el calor subía hasta su rostro y no por una bufanda que estaba quemando toda la piel de su cuello.

— Al parecer te mintió.

Añadió con una risita y ella, a pesar de que lo había escuchado no se tomó las molestias de contestar, a pesar de que no le daría la razón porque no creía que le haya mentido, ya que luego de darse un beso era como si hubiera liberado a la bestia.

Solo esperaba que dejara de ser tan salvaje como si estuviera marcando su territorio y mirándolo, quien también llevaba una bufanda en el cuello. Se daba cuenta que ella también era un poco salvaje porque marcarles la uñas en el cuello, además de los chupones era demasiado.

Aunque al menos ahora ya no hacía falta desear que le dé un beso. Él se encargaba de dárselo todas las noches.

Y mucho más.


End file.
